Legend of Zelda: Shattered Mirror of lost Sorrow:
by Chaser1992
Summary: I Legend Of Zelda Fan Fic I wrote a while back.


Legend of Zelda: Shattered Mirror of lost Sorrow:

Chapter One.

In Oconie village lived a young boy name Link. He was 16 years old. Link was short and slightly stocky. He was a quite one who rarely spoke and communicated mostly by hand and no verbal gestures. Though he occasion he spoke when he had something to say. Despite that Link was very emotional and caring. Most people had a habit of and undermining Link's intelligence even he himself thought he was dumb. However Link of good at solving puzzles and come be quite clever when need be. With that said Link had no formal education. Link's parents had both die when Link was very little. His Mom die of sickness. His father die before he was born fighting off the demon lord Vaati after a group of ambitious yet foolish wizzrobes resurrected him. Vaati was driven off but not destroyed. Link was taken in by Arlak the blacksmith. Link was now working has his apprentice.

Link has staring out into space looking out the window "Link! Get you head out of the clouds and fetch me my hammer." Arlak "Oh?" Link say running to the shed "that boy, some times I don't know what to do with him." said Arlak. Link brought him his hammer. "Hay, lad you like to help me" said Arlak. Link nodded his head. "OK lad you ues the tongs and hold the red hot iron blade in place, while I hammer it in." Link did just that. "Now careful lad."

*clang*

*clang*

*clang*

"This blade is for the sword of a Hyrule General Lekuys who drove off the vile demon Vaati"

Link stopped for a moment has a tear escaped his eye.

"I'm sorry lad, didn't mean to," Arlak stopped "I know this are tuff on you with out your folks. Will be. If you father was here he'd be fine proud of you." He said has he wiped the tear off Links face. Link then smiled let's get back to work. After a minute or so they have finished hammering in the blade. "OK that should finish with that. Now to attached the blade to the sword." Then a girl who lived in a farm near the village named Malon come into the house. "Hello Link and Mr Arlak. I have the daily Milk from are Ranch." She said

"Thank you Las, tell you're father it's much appreciated." Arlak said

"Will do sir. Hay can Link come out and play with me."

"Sure, I have to a few more things go for the day, but Link can go if he what's."

Link looked at Arlak then Malon. Then nodded with a big smile. And run out the door with Malon.

"Link will push me on the swing over there" she said pointing at the swing hanging off a tree close to the house. Link nodded

"We know there going to be a big celebration in Castle Town in a week. It's going to be celebrating Princess Zelda's 16th birthday. My father is going to be there to sale are Milk. But he says I'm to young to go. I have to stay with my Uncle Ingo." She stopped swing for a moment "it not fair! I want to see more of Hyrule! But no! I have to stay with Ingo while my dad is out enjoying the celebration!" She then turned and looked at Link who just had a sad look on his face. "Oh! You don't get to go either? " Link shook his head. "Well that makes two of us. Here I am complaining and here you have it harder then I. At let's I have my Dad and Uncle."

"Hay I'll race you to the river." She then dashed to the river Link following close behind. Link quickly caught up to her and almost beat her. "Win!" She said. She looked over behind a rock "hay where's the fishing pole I left here?"

"Looking for this!" Said a tall well built teen with the fishing. "Give it back Jackway! Just because your father's the mayor don't mean you can do whatever you want!" Malon said. "I don't seen your name on it." Jackway snarked "It's mine I left it here yesterday!" Malon snapped " What you going to do about it." Jackway sassed. Link then got up and raised his fist. "What the mute dummy is going to fight me." Jackway said smugly. "He not mute!" Malon said. Link then punched Jackway with no effect has he just shrugged it off. Jackway then dropped the fishing pole punched Link in the gut knocking the wind out of him. "And stay down." Jackway said in victory. He then saw how low the sun was. "I got to get home!" He said out loud. "Are you ok?" Malon asked." "Uh huh" Link mumbled. "You shouldn't have done that." Malon said "it's not worth it. But since you went through at that you can keep the fishing pole. I can always make a new one." She smiled "it's getting late and my dad is going to wonder where I am. I'd hate to leave you." Link gestured her that it was OK. And she left. Link then went back home with the rode in hand.

" everything go OK?" Arlak asked. Link nodded yes (he figured he didn't want to worry about him about his one sided fight with Jackway.) Link washed on and went to bed.

Link was awaken by a loud noise. He looked out the window and see a horde of Moblins, and Miniblins and Bokoblins rampaging outside. Link grabbed a short sword rushed to front door. But he was stopped by Arlak "No Link!" He said "It to dangerous too go alone! take this!" Arlak handed him a scroll "Go out the back and in to the woods and head to Hyrule Castle let the King know what have happened here!" Arlak then grabbed the sword he was working on "The General will have to forgive me." And rushed out the door. Link didn't listen when out behind him.

Link has brave but he knew he couldn't take all of them. Link saw Jackway on the ground has a Bokoblin stood over him "Me make you squeal! Like little piggy" the Bokoblin said has it raised it's machete over head. Has it was really to strike Link stabbed him through his heart. "Link?" Jackway said in disbelief.

Link then under the porch of one of the houses and he saw there a figure on a black horse with a red mane. The figure was barely taller then Link. The figure was extremely pale and were short purple robes and a long cape and a peculiar hat that looked almost like Link's cap. His hair was very long and his bangs covered his right eye. His hair either white or a extremely light shade of pink. He also had pointed ears like that of a hylian. But the most unnerving feature was his red eyes (or eye since only one of them is revealed.) The figure had a little smile not viciously or insanely but calm and gently.

A Large Moblin wearing a golden helmet and armor with a steel scimitar strapped his belt was standing next to him. A Bokoblin with a eye patch showed up " Bokoblin Chief did you find it" the Moblin said "forces scattered everywhere, it nowhere to be seen General." The Bokoblin Chief said. The General then said looking at the figure "God Vaati it seems that you were wrong." Link was shocked that was Vaati. The figure that got off the horse and said "it is here. You just aren't searching hard enough." He spoke in a very soft voice almost like he was whispering. "It has placed here long before anyone lived here. The houses, tell your forces to tear them down." "Yes God Vaati" the Bokoblin chief said. "We most make haste if we are to restore the Demon King Ganon." Vaati said. "God Vaati, we bring prisoners." One of the Moblin said. "*giggle* Excellent. Bring them here." Vaati said. The Blin brought the villagers. "You question them? God Vaati" the Bokoblin chief said "No, did you not hear me. They know nothing. I'm just pending on what to do with them." he said

Link saw that Arlak was in the group of prisoners "You! You Monster! Your "followers" call you a god! Ah! You're nothing but a murder and a coward! Hiding behind hords of dimwit pigs! Do you have any idea the people you have affected! I life's you take! The children you left orphaned! I lost good friend to fight off you! To protect his family! You greedy, cruel, sadistic, bloodthirsty, murderous, warmongering, evil Demon!" He shouted. Link has on edge he had to do something but he know he couldn't take them all. "Hhhhhaaaaaahhhhhh! You poor unfortunate fool. You think you know who you're talking about. You say I'm not a god? That I'm a coward? I have defeated mortality. I live beyond death. I have power greater then any man. I have stood before armies. They are now vanquished by my hands." Vaati said with almost no emotion. "So? A god am I?" Vaati then stared at Arlak and said "You are right about one thing. A am a greedy, cruel, sadistic, bloodthirsty, murderous, warmongering, evil Demon." Link could wait any more rushed out.

Vaati then turned around "You. You. You. You. You. You. You." A Moblin grabbed him "God Vaati. You want him dead?" He said. "Why no. On the contrary I need I'm. He's the one we need to restore the Demon King. Bring him here." Vaati said. "Has wish God Vaati." The Moblin said. "You were a fool to reveal you self. Vaati said " But why?" Link looked at Arlak. "I told you to run boy!" Arlak said "Him, this man, Oooohhh. *giggle*" Vaati said. He then tapped Arlak on the head then is body fell down lifeless. "No! No! No! No!" Link shouted. Vaati giggled "Oh I upset you it appears." Vaati looked at his sword. "Well young lad, you have a weapon. Come At Me Boy!" The Moblin steped away as Link drew his sword. Vaati giggled has he raised his left hand and a flicker of light appeared as a golden sword with straight blade and a curved tip manifested in his hand. He twirled it has he giggled again. Link rushed him screaming. Vaati easily dodged by stepping to right and turning left. Link caught him breath. Link angrily rose his arm and slashed at him. But Vaati quicking rose his arm and blocked it with his sword. Still having his clam relaxed smile. Link swung twice more both times were easily blocked. "My my my, you're got guts I'll give you that. But you unfocused, undisciplined, untrained, and unskilled. I most say I'm somewhat disappointed." Vaati taunted. Link now more furious than before stroke horizontally. Vaati raised his sword and successfully blocked it though it did jerk a little. Vaati then returned with a horizontal slash of his own. Link was able to block in time but it did jerk him back a bit. Vaati stroke again and again with Link barely able to block "Hhhaaaahhh! Block! Thrust! Parry! Again! Again! *giggle*." Vaati wickedly exclaimed. The two swung locking blades. The two released. "Ah I'll enjoyed smacking you around boy. But I unfortunately am a very busy person. And have no more time to play with you *giggle*" Vaati said has he gently spun his sword clockwise. When he's sword made a full circle a sudden gust of wind appeared. The wind knocked Link's sword out out his hand and made him fall on his back. "*Giggle* tie him up and bring him to Arbiter's Grounds, and bring the other to are base." Vaati said.

The Blin do just that as they tied him up and marched with him into the woods.

To Be Continue.


End file.
